


Excessive Righteous Shouting

by Adime Roman (ragrrtt), Penny Dirus (Lackaday)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established friendships, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, The real romance was the friends we made along the way, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragrrtt/pseuds/Adime%20Roman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackaday/pseuds/Penny%20Dirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every great organization, is a great organizer. (y/n), the Operator, is that organizer. Technically, they're the secretary and lead communications operator. Now that Overwatch has been brought back together, they're needed to keep this machine running- else it falls into disarray and chaos. And a certain two people just will not leave them alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We started another one instead of writing the next chapter of the Undertale fic woops have fun with this- we sure did :v

Overwatch, that great institution- had turned to a nest of 'oh my god' before it was formally disbanded. I’m not going to brag, but I’ve been told that without me, that organization would lack all actual organization.

I ended up in a tax firm, which was alright. It was okay. Much less exciting or interesting but had its perks and its nice people. And at least, it was never in danger of exploding.

Then they called me back. I did not want to be that asshole who turned down Overwatch, so I put in my two weeks at the firm-because I’m also not _that_ kind of asshole- found my little black book, and took the plane to the Watchpoint headquarters. I, by the way, was the head secretary and communicator operator. Glamorous, yeah. But it was worth all its trouble. That’s what you get from a small town college degree where your options are math, liberal arts, teaching, or communications. I took all of them. I have four degrees. I “use” one of them. I don’t know why I did this to myself. I regretted a lot until my Overwatch salary paid it off.

That was only pretty recently, by the way.

There were a lot of hugs passed around when I arrived, which renewed each time another operative showed up. Winston was quick to show me to my room- apparently he did it up first so no one else would claim all the nice ones. He was always the kindest.

“Winston,” I asked him at one point, “So am I under lock and key or am I going to visit my apartment and stuff?”

“Oh, no, no you can leave.” He fiddled with his glasses. “Of course. We’ll have to make trips into the city anyways for supplies, so if you need a ride we’ll,” he gestured. “Or if you just want to, I suppose, right?”

I sighed in relief. “I’ll make the call to cancel my lease.”

He opened the door to my room for me, and I set my suitcase down to pull out my phone. He noticed and answered my question before I could ask it. “The service up here is good and so the, so is the internet.”

“Great! What’s the wifi password?”

“We were… we were _hoping_ you could, eh-hem, set that up.”

I looked up at him blankly. “What. Winston. Haven’t- you’ve been... you've been living here, haven’t you? And… I thought half of everyone who RSVP’d was here already, and had been for a while.”

He looked a bit pained. “Yes.”

I was quiet for a few moments. “Why are…. why are you all like this?”

Winston didn’t have an answer. I frowned, feeling bad for embarrassing him, and rubbed his shoulder.

“Winston it’s-I’m- no yeah I’ll do it, don’t worry about it.” I assured. “Just show me where the stuff is.” I wondered if they’d been using the secure dedicated servers for general internet use or just… not used wifi at all.

We walked and talk as he reintroduced the building to me and showed me where the router was. “So who’s already here? There aren’t too many rooms- how are we going to _fit_ everyone? This is just an outpost? Or are there… are there not many coming?” I crinkled my brow in worry as I worked.

“Well some folks will have to room together, of course, but, but don’t worry about that yourself, you’ll have your room alone. You deserve that much.” He offered me a smile.

I smiled back. “Aw, thank you. That’s- that’s really nice.”

“You’ll be here just about full time, so.” He chuckled. “And you have to deal with the rest of us so much. You should have the option to be alone.”

It only took a little bit of thought to realize that there were still problems with this plan. “But who’s going to be forced to room with who?”

“Hm?”

“If we just let them decide it themselves it’s going to be a _nightmare_ \- they’re going to _hate each other_.”

“...Ah.” He reached around until he found his phone, then produced a list of names. “Here are the people I’ve gotten calls back from.”

I took it and started transcribing to my phone. “And who’s… who’s already claimed a room?”

He gestured for my phone and I handed it to him. A minute or two later, and he’d written out all the information I could ask for. I smiled up at him. “Thanks. You’re a doll.”

He gave an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll leave you to your work. You know where your desk is, r-right?”

“Mhm. If you want me, you know how to get me.”

He nodded and left to continue whatever he had been doing before I’d arrived.

 

An hour or so later and I’d had almost all of it figured out. Except. For three people. Well, really one person. McCree could turn an okay setup to a screaming match if left unchecked. And he wouldn’t even be the one screaming. McCree was like my brother, he just had one of those faces that’s so immediately hateable when you’re arguing with him. And that sense of humor where he drives the people he’s around up the wall for shits and giggles. Basically, he had mastered the art of trolling.

It came down to rooming Genji, Lucio, and McCree. Genji had claimed to Winston -over the phone- that he had relaxed since his previous time with Overwatch. I wasn’t about to take that on face value. He, previously, had been horribly depressed and on a hairpin trigger. In his quieter moments, though, he was kind. Lucio was a wild card, as all celebrities are. On one hand, he could be as relaxed and fun-loving as his persona was presented. But on the other hand, oh god what could that be hiding.

I would have to bite the bullet, and take one for the team. I could just sleep at my desk or something if McCree got too bad. He would have to room with me. I worked basically 24/7, so it wouldn’t be like I was doing much more than sleeping in that room. And he would probably find some other weird ‘lone wanderer’ place to sleep where he could surprise other people when they got up in the morning.

Sitting at my desk now, I emailed the spreadsheet to Winston. Just, as Genji arrived. With someone else.

Of course. Somehow, someone would bring a friend. And of course, _it would be Genji._

Genji had a bounce in his step, oddly enough.

“You’re very pleased,” I greeted pointedly. “Who is your friend, Genji?”

“It is good to see you again too, Dear Operator.” He did a polite bow. “This is my Master, Zenyatta.”

Zenyatta, the floating robot… monk, wove his hand in greeting.

“Genji,” I asked, “Could I speak to you alone for a moment?”

“Of course, (y/n).” He walked to me and leaned in.

“Genji...” I started in a low tone. “Why. Did you not call to tell us, that you were bringing someone with you? Genji,” I repeated his name to make sure he was listening. “You know how important communication is, _right_.”

“Yes.” He replied simply.

I sighed. “Genji. Why are you like this?”

He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. “You have not changed a bit!”

I made a squeaking noise as I was squeezed. Where did depression Genji go- what was happening. “You have definitely changed!” Though he was still bad at using contractions, so part of him was still the same in there, I suppose. “But- but yes I am still a grump- when did you get so… hugging?”

He let go of me. “I am a new man.”

It was then that I noticed Zenyatta had floated over. “It is very nice to meet you.” He offered me his hand, which I shook politely. “I have heard many good things about you and your organization from Genji.”

I looked at the cyborg. “Genji, were you _talking about me behind my back?”_

 _“_ Only good things!” He quickly assured.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. “You thought about me, that’s sweet. I thought you didn’t like me.”

He tilted his head in confusion. “Why would you think that?” He sounded upset.

“Uh, you, you were very...” I paused to consider my words. “Angry. You were very angry back in the day.”

“I was in a _bad place_.” He said quietly. “But I could never hate you, you were what held me together during my stay here.”

“I… thank you, that’s very flattering but I mean most of us interacting was me yelling at you over the radio.”

“Yes but that was what I _needed_.”

“I really don’t see how that held you together.” I shook my head slowly. “And… you’re still not getting your own room.”

“What?”

“You’re not getting your own room, we don’t have enough to go around.”

“What?” He asked in a higher voice.

“I mean I’ve very flattered but I have to be impartial and realistic.”

“What! I’m not trying to flatter you! I am being honest!”

“I know it’s in your playboy nature-”

There was a _whinny._

 _“_ Was that.” I started, not looking over. “A horse.”

Genji looked over at his master curiously. I got up and started running in the direction of the noise.

“ **McCree!** ” I yelled, skidding to a stop across the floor. McCree was on a god damn horse.

He looked down at me, smiled, and tipped his hat. “And how are you doin’ today, my friend.”

“McCree why are you on a horse! McCree how did you get a horse in here! Why is there a horse in here! What the fuck McCree!”

He patted his horse on the neck soothingly. “Don’t shout now, Betsy’s been through a lotta hassle today. It’s not like her to get so nervous.”

I screamed through gritted teeth. “McCree you have a god damn horse in this building on a _mountain! How did you do this? Why are you like this?_ ”

McCree whistled a reply, held my stare for a moment, then galloped away.

I screamed after him, “ **McCree this isn’t over!** ”

This would have to continue later tonight.

After taking a deep breath, I walked back to my desk where Genji and his master were still waiting. Genji looked to be pointing out things of note in the large reception area and explaining them to his robot friend. At least it seemed he’d made some sort of peace with his robotic parts.

“You, and him,” I sat down heavily in my chair. “Are in 2B. With Lucio. You listen to music?”

“Not much?” Genji replied.

Zenyatta tipped his head to the side and shrugged.

“Well now you’re gonna. He’s a techno pop-star. Have fun.”

The two shared a curious look and walked off.

Before they disappeared out of sight, I yelled, “Oh! And Genji, if you really have your act together, go talk to Mercy, she thinks you hate her!”

Genji made an embarrassed and distressed noise and shouted a ‘thank you’ back.

 

It was early, compared to the late hours I usually worked, but I had somewhere to be. And that was my room, because McCree was _not_ going to fall asleep before I could talk to him. I sat in my bed, laptop in lap, updating Overwatch’s unofficial database with the proper active member’s list. The unofficial database being, the wiki page.

Finally, McCree opened the door. I looked up at him.

“Hey, _partner_ ,” I started. “We’ve got some things to talk about.”

He stood in the door like a deer in headlights. “I’ve got to… attend to my horse.”

McCree slammed the door shut before I could say anything, and I could hear his spurs rattling on the floor as he ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny: How is Reaper's identity a secret to anyone?

The next few months were filled with the standard fare of getting everyone and everything in order to start operations. Things like getting everyone to go to their checkups with Angela on time, making sure we had the most efficient schedule for supply runs, returning calls, making calls, and running the first few uneventful missions. The missions were mostly recon- scouting places with confirmed Talon sightings, and a few odd mercenaries that smelled like bad news. No one was coming home injured, and as far as Angela and I were concerned, that was amazing.

The wiki’s forums were proving to be an invaluable asset, as was social media. It was by their grace that we had a clue where to start looking for Talon and ‘Reaper’, though at the moment not much had been found. Sightings by operatives were rare, and that was making parts of the team antsy. And parts of the not-team. I was on the phone with Reindhardt again.

“No, you can’t come back to Overwatch.” I repeated. “I’m sorry, I know, _I know_ we’re understaffed and we need all the help we can get but-”

He let me continue without interruption, “But don’t you dare let me talk myself into this! You know full well why you retired! At a certain point it becomes a liability to us _and yourself_ for you to keep going on missions.”

I took a deep breath, in and out. “Enjoy your retirement. Please?”

Reindhardt took a long breath in. “No.”

I sighed.

“You can’t change my mind on this.” He said.

“Yeah, but you can’t change _my mind_ on this.”

“You’re stubborn like me. I raised you well. I’m more stubborn, though.”

“You’re not my dad.”

“Yes I am.”

“I’m hanging up now Reindhardt, it was nice having our weekly chat. I’ll talk to you later. I’ll see you on the forums.”

“Stay safe, my child.”

“I-thank you. Dad.” I hung up.

And that’s when the power cut out.

 _Please. Please don’t be an invasion._ My stomach dropped. _Fucking shit- please just be a breaker or a surge._

The emergency generator should have started soon, but I figured I should get a head start towards the breaker box anyways. With my phone as my flashlight, I walked cautiously down the hall. It was so damn quiet. Almost everyone was probably asleep. Everyone that wasn’t was likely waiting for me to fix the problem. Didn’t we have engineers on staff? Whatever. It’s all my job around here.

The red lights of the emergency generator came on, which made me feel sick. Why did it have to be red? Red is spooky.

I got down to the breaker box and opened the panel, flipping a few switches that were in the red, when I heard something like wind. I turned to look over my shoulder at the noise when a figure in black rose up inches from my nose. I only got a quick look at the white owl mask covering their face before they black bagged me.

 

The place I woke up in was dark, and cold. A table lamp illuminated the outline of the asshole that had kidnapped me, who was busy fussing with something on the table. My head pounded, and I blinked hard to try and focus on what to do. I needed my phone. My phone would be my ticket to safety. I struggled to find it, which is both how I discovered I was tied to a chair, and how the figure discovered I was awake.

My breathing hitched and I felt incredibly dizzy. Oh god no- I wasn’t trained for this. Was I trained for this? I couldn’t remember, so no, I wasn’t trained for this.

The figure growled out a, “You’re probably wondering where you are.” He paused. The gears in my head started spinning. _I knew that voice._ “Welcome to my world of _pain._ ”

 _Oh my god._ “Gabriel?” I whispered.

He froze.

“ _Gabriel?_ Gabriel what the fuck- _You’re alive? Gabriel! Gabriel what the fuck! You were dead! What happened to your legs!”_

 _“_ What’s wrong with my legs?” He hissed, offended.

“Why are they the size of tree trunks! What have you been squatting, _train cars_ ?” I was seeing black spots and shaking as I spoke. Definitely not intimidating, but apparently bewildering. Not that that registered to me at the time- I was busy losing an uphill battle to not cry like a child. Tears streamed down my face as I sputtered out words. “Are you-you let everyone think you were dead! You- You-” I was too angry for words, and made an unappealing crying noise. Before he could get a word in, I yelled, “Gabriel! You-you are going to _bring me home! And answer all of my fucking questions, young man!”_

“I’m. Older than you. By a _lot._ ”

“ _It is you!_ ”

“That wasn’t a confirmation.”

“Don’t _sass me!”_ I cried, literally. Gross tears were everywhere and I felt like I was dying. “And take off that stupid mask! You look like a barn owl!”

“It’s a _skull._ ”

“You _look like a barn owl everyone thinks you are a barn owl you are not scary.”_

“You look very scared.”

I was very scared. “I’m _concussed! Why did you do this to me, Gabe!?”_

He jumped, having secretly forgotten why he’d brought me there. Collecting himself, he loomed over me, knife in hand.

“Don’t you threaten me with a knife.” I hissed through my teeth.

He said something, but I started coughing loudly and wasn’t able to catch my breath again for a minute or two.

“Wh-what was that?” I asked.

“ _I said,_ you’re the one providing knowledge to the Overwatch Wikipedia. _You will tell me what I want to know.”_

 _“Like what!”_ I spat. “Genji’s mysterious height? Cause I don’t _fucking know!_ ”

He tried to speak, but I yelled over him so he gave up and let me keep going.

“If you fucking talked to anyone before you died, you woulda known that! I get all my information because I _lived with these people for years! Years of my life spent on all of these children!_ I have never been this angry and hurt in my life! I’m actually happy that you’re alive! But I’m also angry! I’m beyond angry! I’m seeing red! My eyes might be bleeding! I hate you so much! You’re making me sympathize with _Hanzo!”_

“Who?”

“ _Genji’s brother, you piece of shit._ Did you know I visit your mom every Day of the Dead? I had to make that phone call to your mom _that you were dead!_ _Her only son!_ I have mourned you so many times.  And you don’t even have the decency... You don’t even have the decency-” My speech devolved into crying and screaming noises. Between the coughing and sobs, I managed, “If I wasn’t tied to this chair I’d stab you and hug you you piece of shit- you did this to yourself with your stupid petty rivalry _bullshit- you killed Morrison you bitch!_ How are you alive? At least take off your mask, _you owe me that much_!” I gasped for air and went into another coughing fit.

Gabriel didn’t speak for a few minutes.

He took my phone off the table and tucked it into my sweater pocket. “You’re… useless to me…. I’m bringing you home.” He sounded embarrassed.

“At least- at least answer your stupid phone now- you don’t have an _excuse.”_ I mumbled. He unwrapped me from the chair and picked me up. After a breath, I felt the need to mention, “McCree brought a goddamn horse to base. Tell him to- tell him to _stop it._ You _were_ his boss. He’s _your_ kid.”

Gabriel sighed, and probably rolled his eyes. “You are dead tired. You’re delirious.”

He was right. I was too tired to even retort as blackness overtook my vision.

 

When I opened my eyes next, it was to McCree kneeling over me- shaking my shoulder. “Operator! Operator?”

I batted his hands away and sat up, feeling a bit of a head rush.

“What happened, where were you? _”_

“Huh?” I pawed my pockets for my phone.

“The power went out, and you never came back to the room. I went around for an hour or so lookin’ for you, and you weren’t anywhere. That was five hours ago.”

I groaned and laid back down on the floor, hands covering my face. “Where am I now?”

“You were on the floor of a storage closet. Specifically, the one I keep the hay in.”

My eyes widened. “ _That son of a bitch._ ”

“Excuse me?”

“He didn’t even put me where he found me- he put me in a _closet! He will not hear the end of this._ ”

 _“Excuse_ me? Are you sayin’ someone kidnapped you, put you t’sleep, and stuffed you in a closet. And you’re worried about havin’ _words_ with ‘em?”

“You don’t get it McCree.” I pointed at him. “That bird-faced edgelord-”

“ _Who?”_

“Reaper!”

“Ohhhhhh dear, oh dear we need ta call a meetin’.” He pulled me up by the arm and looked at me expectantly.

Right. My job. I fiddled with my phone to send out a group message.

“And also, how did you get out of a tussle with Reaper?”

“Oh, I just screamed at him ‘til he let me go.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah?” I stared at him. “It’s Reyes, he can’t handle screaming. Haven’t any of you ever tried that before?”

“What?!”

“Gabriel can’t handle someone being righteously angry with him! He buckles, very quickly.”

“But Morrison-”

“Morrison was going at it from the wrong angle. You gotta make him _feel_ the guilt. You can’t be afraid to cry.”

“You cried?”

“I couldn’t _not_ cry.” I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. “Okay come on, time for the meeting. Thank god everyone’s up. Who knows when Reaper will try to get in here again.”

 

Once everyone was in the meeting room, I cleared my throat and stood up. The rag-tag group of heroes looked at me worriedly, some clearly already itching to ask me things.

“Everyone hold your questions until after I’m done speaking, and don’t panic yet.” I started. The group silently let me continue. "A few hours ago, as some of you were aware, there was a power outage. I have reason to believe it was caused by Talon operatives, specifically with the intention of getting me in a position where there were no eyes on me. I was kidnapped by Reaper and acc-”

The rest of my words were drowned out by a sudden uproar of everyone trying to shout over one another. There were shouts of “what happened?”, “how’d you escape?”, “do you need medical attention?”, and more than a few graphic threats directed towards Reaper. I noticed Winston had dropped his head into his hands wordlessly.

I pressed a hand to my forehead and took a deep breath. “Please, everyone, calm down.”

The shouting continued.

“Okay, listen. Listen!” I shouted, looking around the room wearily. “I’m fine. What we need to focus on is _security_. Reaper got in here with no difficulty. We’re either going to be moving bases, or fixing that. Any ideas on how to keep Talon from getting back in here?”

There was a prolonged silence as everyone looked at each other.

Winston spoke up, “We could ask Torbjorn to set up some, uh, turrets around the area? Last I knew he, uh, he had said he was on his way, but I have no idea when he will be arriving.”

“Okay, that’s good. We need to get security up _now,_ though.”

“More frequent patrols around the premises, maybe?” McCree added.

Genji cut in. “We do not currently _have_ patrols around the premises.”

“Start patrols around the premises, and then make them more frequent?” McCree amended.

“Okay, patrols. Hopefully that includes a night watch.” I pursed my lips. “Anything else?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“Uh,” Tracer raised her hand and bit her lip worriedly. “Excuse me, but there’s one other thing. Everyone here can defend themselves in a pinch, even against Reaper. But you...” She trailed off.

I looked off to the side, lips pulled in a hard line. The self defence training I had back when Overwatch was big enough for full time guards and a robust staff was long gone from my memory. And my taser and the small standard issue gun that department heads were given had been returned when Overwatch was dissolved.

“I’m sure we can find a sidearm for you in this big place.” McCree said simply.

Lucio crossed his arms. “What good is a gun if Op can’t run away?”

“Why run away if the person comin’ for you is _dead?_ ” McCree asked.

I quickly raised a finger to them. “I am not killing people.”

The argument continued on without hearing me.

Tracer yelled a, ‘Reaper’s like a bullet black hole!’ To which Lucio and a few others voiced their agreements. I could hear Angela attempting to console me and let me know ‘guns can be a necessary evil’.

Pharah cleared her throat and shouted in a commanding voice, “Everyone _settle down_ , we’re getting off topic!” When everyone’s eyes were turned onto her, she took a breath to speak her mind. Always in command of a level head, she would know what to do, I figured. “Doctor Ziegler, you have the most experience with small handguns and close quarters shooting, correct? If you have the time, you can show (y/n) how to fire a gun. If you’re too busy, well, McCree, you’re our resident gun slinger. Just don’t focus on anything too fancy.” The two nodded. “(Y/n), you should start joining Tracer and Lucio on their morning jogs.” I internally groaned. “And we can figure out some kind of self defense training when we’re not all tired and wired on the news that Reaper knows how to get into our base whenever he wants.”

“Meeting adjourned, then?” Everyone mumbled their ‘yes’s or nodded. Except for Winston, who was holding his face in a hand again. I would have to ask him what was wrong later. “Thanks for showing up!” I turned on my heel and started out the door. I was tired as hell and more than ready to go back to bed, but I didn’t have that luxury. I trudged down the hall, heading to my office, and pressed dial.

Reinhardt picked up on the second ring.

“Ah, Operator! You miss me already?”

“How quickly can you be ready if we send over the jet to pick you up?” I didn’t want to be short with him, but we didn’t have much time for chitchat.

Reinhardt seemed to understand the situation instantly, and I was eternally grateful for that. “I am always ready to return to the fight!”

I smiled, thankful for his enthusiasm even as I was about to pass out from exhaustion. “I’m glad. I’ll send a ride over as soon as I can.”

He seemed to consider his words for a moment. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s dandy.” I paused. “Just a… bit of a security problem.”

“Was anyone hurt?” Reinhardt’s voice had turned serious.

“No, no injuries.” Unless you counted my possible concussion. I’d go see Angela later. “Just… Reaper managed to get into the base.”

“I can see how that is bit of a security problem, yes.”

“You’ll have your work cut out for you, but I think you can manage it. Stay safe, alright?”

“I should be saying that to you!” His words were playful, but it was true.

“Mmhm. I’ll see you soon, alright? I have some work to do.” I unlocked the door to my office and stepped in, glad to see everything still in its place. Thankfully, it seemed it hadn’t occurred to Reaper to break into my office.

The fear of someone slipping that black bag over my head again flitted through my mind and down my spine. I clutched my phone tighter.

Reinhardt’s soothing voice came over the speaker again. “Call me if anything else happens, yes?”

“I’ll keep you posted.” We said our goodbyes, and I fell into my chair heavily. Dragging my hands over my face, I fought the urge to fall asleep on my desk and got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adime: And this chapter is when the excessive screaming really begins
> 
> Thank you for all the comments! You're really blowin' us out of the water here with all the love, seriously! Thank you! We cherish all of them, and all the kudos.


End file.
